Blue Eyes
by Warfang
Summary: Ever wonder why Izaya kept looking at Mikado in episode three? Well, here's my take on it.


I do not own Durarara!

I was watching highlights from Episode 3 on Youtube, and this struck me. With about as much sense as the trash can hitting Izaya.

Pre-IzayaxMikado

On with the Story!

_So, the new kid in town was friends with Masaomi._

Orihara Izaya surveyed the human, keeping track of how Masaomi was struggling not to give away that the boy was important to him. The blond was playing it cool, letting Izaya give a cursory glance over the boy, but his hand kept subtly twitching as though he wanted to grab him and run.

The girl was also a new addition. She was probably in Ryugamine Mikado's class and someone who had caught his eye. If she was a friend, he would have stormed the bullies on his own, but it seemed that he was resolved to step in regardless.

Of course, not many humans even think to help, much less start to intervene. Playing with this new human would be fun!

A slight apprehensive look when Masaomi greeted him told Izaya that the kid had been warned away from him, upon hearing his name. Shame. The boy was so interesting. But, if all Masaomi would give away was that Izaya was dangerous then it wasn't even a real setback.

But hey, even when one warns a kid that the stove is hot, the kid won't know what hot is until they touch the stove.

Speaking of appliances, the humans name really did remind him of an air conditioner. Well, it did deal with dragons and emperors, so being told it reminded him of an air conditioner- the kid won't forget that original statement in a while.

He didn't even get mad when Izaya compared him to an air conditioner. He just nodded!

He was starting to lose himself in those blue eyes. They were rather striking-

Ow.

Speaking of striking, he was so wrapped up in those blue eyes; he didn't see the convenience store trash can fly towards him until he wasn't seeing blue eyes, but a blur of buildings, then asphalt.

Recognizing the pain and hearing Shizu-chan call his name put him back on his guard.

Confronting Shizu-chan here and now was not exactly the impression he wanted to give the new human. He did love all humans, and this human was one he wanted to become acquainted with.

Why did Shizu-chan get a bigger reaction than he did? He saw the blue eyes first! Don't be so expressive for someone else!

He watched out the corner of his eye as Mikado and the girl gasped in reaction to the thug slamming a wooden bar over Shizu-chan's head. So they really were naïve to what Masaomi is.

So when Shizu-chan went berserk on the group calling themselves The Dollars, he yelled, 'Alright, see you!' and ran off.

Simon would see to it that the kids would make it out safely.

Hearing from Simon later that the blue eyed boy had grabbed the girl and run away from the fight, with Masaomi yelling after him, did not surprise him so much that he paused in raising his glass of tea.

He was just observing the craftsmanship.

Right.

_Damnit, why are all the cute ones straight?_

Omake:

Blue eyes, Blue eyes weren't usually seen in Asian males, and that just made the polite boy interesting.

Perhaps he could entice the new human to leave Masaomi and the girl behind and walk with him. After all, his arm had felt so natural around his shoulders.

As natural as-Pain.

Getting hit with a trash can and knocked away from the blue eyes nearly ticked him off as much as hearing Shizu-chan call his name.

Perhaps he could steal the boy away another time.

Their naivety to violence was so refreshing. He wondered how long it would take to make the blue eyes jaded towards violence as he ran away.

Or perhaps, the blue eyes would be thrilled by violence and gleam in the darkness?

The same darkness he delighted in.

A/N: If you can't tell, the italics are Izaya's thoughts. Eh, the omake is closer to what originally struck me, which was 'Izaya is so lost in Mikado's eyes that he fails to dodge Shizuo-san's attack!'.

Perhaps next chapter will be from Mikado's viewpoint. I mean, when I finally re-watched the scene, Izaya keeps looking back at Mikado. He even says he came to Ikebukuro to see someone, and grins at Mikado!

Freaky!

Holy…is the fifth of May Izaya's birthday?


End file.
